


The Fluctuation/涨落

by Frankenskr



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenskr/pseuds/Frankenskr
Summary: 如题。直接发第二章了。第一章见lof。
Relationships: Hacken Lee/Charlie Chou, 勤深深 - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

The Fluctuation  
【warning】这不是高山流水啊是谈情的啊，romance那种啊，real person SLASH啊，慎入啊。

二

李克勤和周深之间的差距其实并不在于专业水平或是社会地位，也在于年纪。换言之，他们处在不同的人生阶段里。对于李克勤来说，周深所处的位置他或许有些能够理解，却早已不能感受。至于周深看他，那确实是看不明白的。

更有他们的成长环境，他们的受教育背景，等等。

周深带给他的这种吸引，对于李克勤来说，并不新鲜。

当然每个人都是独一无二的。他看周深也十分珍视，万分欣赏。

可是当周深鬼使神差吻上他的手，李克勤被震撼了。

他是搞创作的人，心自然是不能死的，如果不能死，就要承受住几十来年的各种撞击划痕。所以慢慢地他学会休息了，只有在台上、在做事情的时候，才把自己全部放出来。和平时用不到的时候状态是不一样的。

可这一瞬间，李克勤的心被撞出来了，像是四两拨千斤。

他的心跳很快，赶上了踢完半场球的心率。他看见周深睁开了眼，然而周深却不看他。他们合唱过太多次了，周深的眼神是骗不了他的——他是失神的，可也恰恰说明了清醒。这孩子不知道为什么每次碰到心里的真东西的时候都会有一点逃避，似乎这就是他规避伤痛的一种行为模式，这就是他仍旧下意识在保护自己。可做艺术怎么容得了自我保护呢？羽毛当然是要爱惜的，只是那也得是冲过之后，染血之后的事情了。

或许是因为两个人都处在一个微妙的位置——周深试探着往前跑，碰上李克勤停了很久之后想要再放开冲一次。也或许这些理由都无用，都是粉饰戏码。李克勤缓慢地呼气吸气，然后蹲下去，捧着周深睡得毛毛躁躁的后脑勺，俯身吻了上去。

周深的眼睛一直就直直看着前方，直到吻上的前一秒，闭上了。

“一对心灵之窗”，李克勤突然想。那是他年轻的时候朋友写给爱人的一首歌，他拿来唱——

然而一切有序的思绪都瞬间不见，都在吻开始的那一刻走了。小朋友的嘴唇太过甜美。这个吻，太过缠腻。周深发出来一点完全不受自己控制的呻吟。没有任何技巧的修饰，没有任何音色的选择，就是那么普普通通的轻哼。李克勤控制不了自己，他吻得想要把周深整个吃下去。他甚至慢慢上身就压在了对方的身上，手指搭在周深的脖颈上，感受着对方肌肉关节的颤抖。

然后他停了下来。

这事情还是脱离了他的掌控。

周深如今看着他，愣愣的，喘着气，笑不出来。李克勤甚至有一丝指望着周深能再开个玩笑把这件事掩盖过去，指望着糊弄门面的责任由年轻人担起来——显然，这么想也太过懦夫了。他舔了舔嘴唇，周深的视线立刻就飘到了他的嘴唇上，对事态毫无帮助。

“你，”他说，“我们不该这样你知道的。”

他说得很快，口音含糊。周深却毫无障碍地听懂了，眼神里浮上来一种较劲。

“不该这样，应该怎样？”周深问。

他的声音有一点点抖，很轻，却不留情面。李克勤低下头，把额头抵在周深的颈间，尝试着平复自己。他需要一点时间，几秒钟也好，积攒力量让自己从这年轻人身上站起来。

他在心里质问自己，你做乜嘢啊李哈肯。

然后他总算是站了起来，也不管自己的狼狈，或者说面对着周深没有脸面再关心自己的狼狈，坐在了旁边的沙发上，沉默着。

然后在某一刻，周深突然站了起来，走到门边，开门出去了。

再见面的时候，周深蹦蹦跳跳地跑向他，满脸笑容：“好久不见啊我的克勤老师！”

这句话后边肉眼可见的波浪线就和年轻人在微信里常用的一样。李克勤自然要顺着他演的去演，什么艺术追求什么音乐理解都统统扔到一边去吧，周深还年轻，他不能毁在这里。就当是自己老父亲心态，周深开开心心健健康康继续努力就行了，忘了他最好。

只不过李哈肯自然低估了自己的魅力。他在台上唱歌，就是要与所有人憾，与所有人爱。给出内心是他自己的职业病，他早就改不了了。他对着周深递出来一个笑脸，周深内心就要更往下沉一分。李克勤太过于迫切想要回到自己能掌控的区域了，毕竟五十而不惑了还要经历这种失控的感觉是很难受的。也因此，他明明应该看穿周深，却迟迟没有。

周深拉着他的胳膊就往门外走，也不知道要干什么。门外停着一辆黑色的保姆车，周深一出门就戴上了口罩。两个人上车之后，周深在手机上点点划划，直到车开到了第一个路口，才把手机怼到他的面前。

“去吃这个吧。”周深说。

是一家川菜，logo一看就是一团火红。

周深在报复他。

这种狗血套路李克勤虽然没有经历过，但好歹也见过。就是年轻人心里难受虐虐他人虐虐自己。然而李克勤还是点了点头，想要宠他。

“好啊。”他说。

周深却并不高兴，不尴不尬地笑了一下，坐回到了自己的座位上。

昨天晚上，李克勤左思右想还是把这件事告诉了自己的妻子。两个人各自有各自的事业，一直没有孩子，结婚十几年之后甚至连话都变少了。李克勤一直是很诚实的，因此她也只当是搞艺术的一点情感过剩，没当回事。

然后，说实话，就仿佛拿到了某种clearance，李克勤觉得自己面对周深的时候稍稍不那么虚了。

然后他发现，原来自己诚实并不完全为了诚实，还是为了回来和年轻人相处。

年轻时候心理问题也出过，心理医生也看过。人的认知的那一套他多少了解，因此也长长反思自己的想法。这么反思下来，李克勤更是心惊。然而最让他心惊的却是——他发现自己不在乎。

只要不让他把和周深的这一出停下来，他便觉得其他都无所谓了。

餐厅并不远，车大概开了十几分钟就到了。周深直接跳下车，转过身，歪着头等李克勤下去。到餐厅之后，李克勤发现周深早就定了包间。包间不大，只有一个四人桌。他和周深面对面坐着。

因为有固定的菜单，所以不用点菜。

周深看着李克勤，眼睛里又开始有星星了：“克勤老师昨天和家里人说过了？”

李克勤点了点头：“是。”

“就知道你什么都瞒不住啊……”

上的第一道是一碗白粥和一碟佐粥小菜。周深抬手就把整碟一看就很辣的小菜倒进了粥里，那汤匙搅拌着，呼吸着香气。

“那如果我说我不在乎呢？”周深对着白瓷粥碗问，“如果我说我不在乎你已经结了婚，不在乎我们的身份，不在乎自己的前途。反正我什么都不在乎，我就是要和你在一起。”

李克勤低声笑起来：“听起来很熟悉啊。特别像那种青春电视剧，那种。”

周深点了点头，表示知道他在说什么。

突然，周深抬起了头，神情竟然非常害怕和不确定。

“我想要你。我不知道这样对不对，但是我就想要你。你能不能不要拒绝我啊？”

李克勤说不出话来。

那个吻已经泄露了太多秘密，因此谎话自然是没有说服力的。李克勤思索着自己该如何让周深改变主意。可直到自己的那碗粥都要冷了，他也没有办法说出来这样的话。因为他内心是那样不希望周深改变主意！他很害怕自己一松手，那双眼睛就溜走了。

——————tbc  
真的行不行，一发就被屏


	2. 三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写完了。

三

周深的声音波形在屏幕上看起来就仿佛是机器生成的。太干净了，对于后期来说太友好了，动了之后也不会听起来多失真。但李克勤就不一样，怎么动都觉得味道变了，可如果完全不动，又能明显听出来是有瑕疵的。

最后，后期还是把李克勤的声音动了，把周深的部分稍微规整了一下。

《有情人》那首歌出来之后，人民群众果真还是沸腾了。

坐在沙发上那几位大佬怎么可能听不出来，所以都在内心默默叹服，这俩人在台上就是要真做情人做爱人啊，也是真敢。其实刚开始的时候，李克勤在演唱会上开玩笑自己和周深像情侣，他是有点想看看周深的感情如果一点点出格的话，会是什么样的音乐效果。当然，最终年轻人选择幸福快乐的人生还是无悔的音乐追求，这只有年轻人自己知道，也只有年轻人自己能选。他是不会去选的。

跨年的时候，李克勤在台上对着他唱“深深深”。

周深并不看他，视线划过他的位置又落到花里胡哨明暗闪烁的玻璃地板上。周深想对着李哈肯老师大喊，“您老不想开始就别在这狂撩了吧”！然而那三个深还是让周深无法控制地买了帐。他上一次真正的情感经历还是在十几岁的时候，“还没结果已经枯萎”。这一次他是由衷地害怕。可他又得一步一步地走过去。在此周深想高歌一曲《Defying Gravity》。不过后来事实证明这是一首《Belle》，是一段“oh Lucifer, laisse moi rien qu'une fois”。

对于周深来说，勇敢一次就是极限。在那次问出“能不能不要拒绝我”之后他就彻底缩了。再也没有更多的表示，李克勤也就沉默。李克勤沉默是因为他认为自己在这段关系里没有资格说话，他早就想好了，如今宣判者是周深。晚饭之后，两个人出去散步商量选歌。上海这两天又飙升到十几二十度，羽绒服脱下，穿上了夹克衫。

周深脑袋锁在竖起的大衣领子里，在电梯口等他。

李克勤朝他走过去：“等我很久啦？走吧。”

“也没很久，几分钟吧。”

周深把手机锁屏放回口袋里。两个人独处的时候，周深都很沉默。前两天，他们在商量等时局稳定一些了，就带周深去香港玩。

“带你吃好吃的，不过不辣啊，都比较那种，食物本来的味道。和上海这边也不一样的。”李克勤说。

周深盯着他点了点头：“没事啊，我也不是只能吃辣。好吃就行，好吃我都喜欢。虽然我也去过但是肯定没有你带我吃的地道。”

想到这里，李克勤解了自己的围巾给周深套上。周深起初一脸无语，却也并没有拒绝。李克勤的味道占据了他的鼻息。他的脑子立刻就飘到了黄色道路上，在心里又点着自己的脑袋骂了两三句。

“哇，你能不能不要这样啊克勤老师。”

李克勤于是视线从围巾上挪到直视着周深的双眼，眼神中除了真诚就只剩真诚：“会冷啊。”

到这种程度，都还是不怕被拍到的。

周深拿腔捏调说了一句“冷你可以抱住我啊”，就那种电视剧女主角常用的语气。他是想嘲讽，可是李克勤好像不怕嘲讽，真的上前一把把周深抱住了。

周深吓死了。

他做贼心太虚，第一反应就是：“诶你不怕被拍啊！”

“是酒店里边，风险不大的吧。”李哈肯搂他搂得更紧了一些，“天黑，路灯这么暗。我们又不是那种流量明星。拍到就拍到吧，退圈咯。”

周深在心里叹天服地，可他真的太快乐了。他想问李克勤是不是和家里人说好了，但又不敢问出来。他本来是最害怕的那一类人，如今又因为另一种害怕到连结果都不想知道。他一开始不敢动，后来蹭了蹭李克勤的怀抱。

“退圈那么容易？到时候网络人民骂死你。”

“在家里互相唱给对方听咯。你也不要搞这些了。搞音乐伤神的，我希望你快乐一些。”

“李哈肯老师你这样做才是把我往火坑里推啊。”

“对不起。”

“你抱我紧一点。”

“好。”

两个人牵着手从消防通道回的房间。回的李克勤的房间。两个人一进门就抱住，没有接吻。抱了一会儿觉得热，脱下外套牵着手走到房间里边。李克勤从背后抱住周深吻他的脖子。周深整个人都是红的，闭着眼，真的很好看。李克勤心里想这样是真的停不下来了，再能停下来就不是人了，何止不是男人。周深任由他亲，慢慢转过身变为接吻，手上脱着李克勤的衣服。他发现自己真的不在乎。甚至越是这种痛苦的甜蜜越让他觉得受到引诱。人原来是这样的，他想。

李克勤的吻落在他身上的很多地方。周深抓着对方的头发，让那些吻更用力，更深入。最后，李克勤又回去和周深接吻。周深出乎他意料得主动，吻到整个上半身都从床上抬起来。李克勤黏黏糊糊地放开他，说：“和家里人商量过了。她让我试试，确定清楚了再决定要不要离婚。”

这话让周深愣在原处，想了一会儿，好像突然想明白了，抱着李克勤的身体，轻轻亲了亲他的肩膀。

“为什么要告诉我？”他明知故问。

“因为不舍得啊。”

周深于是出神地闭上眼：“我知道。”

说起来周深也不是没有性经历，可他确实是惊讶地发现原来和自己心心念念渴求的人上床是这样刺激的一件事。他字面意义上想要拥有对方的每一寸身体。他以为自己会不自信，会害怕，会害羞。但竟然都没有。可能是亲近的欲望压倒了一切吧。人生来孤独，但凡有一丝可能更近一点，他们就想要更近一点。

事情已经做了，线已经过了，那也就不再担心其他的事情。最后一场节目，李克勤和周深唱了那首《Belle》。那是周深真正理解“音乐表现”四个字的开始。李克勤曾经以为要周深走出来就要敲碎他，然而周深跟了那么多老师却没有一位舍得敲碎这样一个人。那首《Belle》之后李克勤才明白，周深真正缺的不是破碎，而是勇敢，是真实品尝生活的滋味。

他们从床上做到沙发，从上海做到香港。“我原来从来想不到自己能成为这样的人啊克勤老师。”周深曾经真诚地向李克勤感慨。当然这不是说私生活的方面，而是周深走出了完全出乎意料的人生路——他是另外一个人了。不论好坏，脱胎换骨。

任何一段感情都有终结的可能。我曾以为这段感情会在两人合作结束的时候终止，可写着写着就发现走向变了。

“怎么感觉你每次一开始叫老师，就是哪里有点生气啊。”李克勤圈着周深问。

“不知道，确实有些生气。不知道生气什么。”

“我错了。叫Hacken吧。”

“Hacken。”

“嗯。”

李克勤成长在英属HK，三十岁那年香港回归，四十一岁的时候金融危机，五十二岁的时候一地瓦砾。可以说是眼看他起高楼，眼看他宴宾客，眼看他楼塌了。这青苔碧瓦间，他曾睡风流觉。

————————fin


End file.
